A Challenge
by Telia84
Summary: Hello. I'm new to fan fiction and this is my first story about the couple I love...Ryan and Marissa. So, just bear with me. I would love to hear your reviews. Just let know how you feel about it.
1. Chapter 1

_A Challenge_

_Hi. My name is Telia (Te-la) and I'm new to fan fiction. I'm a really a BIG fan of Ryan and Marissa so, this is my first story written about them. Just bear with me on this story. I know there is still a lot of Ryan and Marissa fans but what if there was a twist with them. What if they were a interracial couple. Ryan is still…Ryan but Marissa is a fifteen year old African American girl who moved to New Port. Everything is still the same with Ryan but with Marissa, I kinda changed it a bit. We'll see how this plays out._

This cannot be my life, Marissa stated to herself as they followed the moving truck into the New Port mansions. It's bad enough she was getting used to being with her dad Jimmy and step-mom Julie but moving from their one bedroom apartment in LA to these big mansions, Marissa thought she was dreaming. Sure she missed her biological mom and three siblings but, Marissa knew why her mom sent her to stay with her dad. She had a rough life in Atlanta, with the staying out at all hours and hanging out with the wrong crowd, and getting herself pregnant at the age of fourteen and having a abortion, her mom thought it would be best if she went to stay with her dad for awhile. Sure she tried it before when her dad and step-mom were living in Atlanta but it didn't work out. She would tell her dad that she needed to stay with her mom to help her out with raising her two sisters and one brother and he understood taking her back to her mom but, this time she couldn't tell him she wanted to go back with her mom. She was thousands miles away and it would've cost a lot to have her sent back along with all her stuff. She'll just have to deal with it. It's not like her mom will agree to having her back at home. Marissa's mom thought this was a fresh start for her.

As they approach the driveway, Marissa saw two boys probably her age standing out in front of a Range Rover having a discussion. As she looked around, she notice there was not a lot of teenagers yet kids that lived in these mansions. By the looks of it, it only look as if old people with good retirement funds and plastic walking zombies trying to keep their bodies in tip-top shape lived here. But as she focused herself back to the boys, she had a good look at them. One had curly hair, lanky kind of, with a bagel in his hand, the other one had sandy blonde hair, muscular than the other one, a little shorter than the other one holding car keys in his hand. Marissa was taken back when she saw the sandy blonde haired boy turn to walk towards the drivers side with his button down shirt open revealing a white wife beater tightly on his chest and abs. Sure Marissa had her share of boys but not like that but the problem with this one was the fact that he was….white. Marissa always dated within her African American race but never once thought of dating outside her race up until now.

As Seth and Ryan got into the car to back out of the driveway, they notice a moving truck and a small SUV behind it. Sure they thought it was another old couple with a good retirement fund but as Marissa stepped out of the back seat to help gather some things off of the seat next to her, there thoughts were wrong. Ryan notice her first, she had this pink halter top on with her black long hair pulled to the side showing her butterfly tattoo on her caramel skin on the upper part of her back with denim jeans and pink flip flops on. Ryan had never seen anyone like her yet again anyone her race live in these mansions. He always thought his kind stayed here along with the old people and plastic walking zombies but, never anyone like her. Sure he went to school with them but never one staying next door to him.

As Ryan continued to look at her, Seth realized his was having a discussion with himself and wanted to ask Ryan why they stopped moving when he noticed Ryan checking out the new neighbors or one in particular but decide to break his trance.

Seth: You think she's hot don't you?

Ryan: What? Huh?

Seth: You heard me man, you think the new neighbor is hot?

Ryan: She's alright I guess.

Ryan stated as he tried to look as if he wasn't looking at her or yet staring at her.

Seth: Uh-huh

Seth stated as he caught on to Ryan trying to act like he wasn't looking at her.

Ryan: Hey Seth, have you notice anyone her race living here? As long as I stayed with you guys I never seen anyone of her kind stay here.

Seth: Nope, I haven't and I've lived here the longest. But you'll have a chance to get to know her later, we got to get going to the diner otherwise Summer is going to have a rage blackout and I'll tell her it was your fault because you were checking out the new neighbor and couldn't help yourself from looking.

Ryan: Whatever

Ryan stated as her put the car in reverse and exited out of the driveway as he took one more look at the caramel beauty.

Once Marissa and her family had everything situated and sorted out, she disappeared upstairs to her room to lie down for a while. All that moving, showing the movers where to put things and listening to her dad and step-mom complain about every little thing, Marissa thought it was time for herself. As she looked around her room, Marissa smiled to herself thinking she actually had a room and not sleeping on a sofa bed and living out of her suitcase but a actual room and a private bathroom to herself. No more waiting for someone to come out and it turned out she had no hot water to shower in. But a actual room all to herself. "Julie you out did yourself on this house" Marissa stated to herself. Julie has always wanted and liked the finer things in life. Sure she couldn't always get them while living in Atlanta but, once she and Jimmy moved to LA for her to pursue a acting and modeling career, things took a turn. She found herself interested in producing shows other than being in front of the camera, she wanted to be behind it directing the actors and actresses. Her first show she helped with producing was "The Shield" she stayed with them until its season finale but soon after she started working for "ABC" and helping with the producing of shows there. Once her name showed up under the credits for executive producer, Julie made a name for herself and became well-known for producing some of the top shows. I guessed Julie figured if she was well-known, now it was time to live and get the finer things in life. Jimmy was the type that liked working on things, cars especially. Jimmy knew the ins and outs on any model car and could fix it for you. Not only that but he liked detailing the outside of a car as well. Jimmy is not into all the luxury living life but, he supported his wife and wherever Julie went, Jimmy was right there. Startled out of her thoughts, Marissa heard a knock on her door.

Marissa: Come in.

Marissa stated only to reveal her dad enter her room.

Jimmy: Hey kiddo, you like your new room?

Marissa: It's okay, actually its better than okay, I love it!

Jimmy: Yeah, I like our master bedroom too, sure it's a little different than the LA one but, I'll get used to it.

Marissa: Hey dad, have you notice there is not one single black person that lives here?

Jimmy: Well sort of, we just moved here Marissa, give it time.

Marissa: Yeah, give it time.

Marissa thought to herself.

Julie: So Marissa, how do like your room?

Julie stated as she entered Marissa's room to find Jimmy and Marissa talking.

Marissa: As I told dad, I love it.

Julie: Well all you have to do is get some things to put around it. Why don't we go shopping to find some things for your room tomorrow?

Marissa: Sure.

Julie and Marissa had this understanding relationship between them. Sure, Julie had been with her dad since she was two but, Marissa understood that Julie loved her as if she was her biological mom. Julie and Marissa's mom only seen eye to eye when it concerned Marissa. Other than that, you couldn't get those two to say to words to each other.

**Meanwhile at the diner:**

Summer: So, what took you guys so long?

Summer asked looking at both Seth and Ryan.

Seth: Well, we have this new neighbor moving in next door to us. A girl in particular and Ryan was checking her out.

Rolling their eyes, Summer asked…

Summer: Well, what's she like?

Seth: We don't know any of that because, we only saw her as we were pulling out of the driveway.

Ryan: But there's one problem…. She's African American!

Summer: So. What's wrong with that?

Ryan: Nothing. Its just…she's different than anyone I found myself interested in.

Summer: So what! If her skin color is different than yours and mine, it doesn't matter what race to me. The question is: Does it matter to you?

Ryan: Well…no…sort of…I don't know.

Summer: Well, how about we get to know this new girl first before you start questioning a relationship that haven't even started yet.

Ryan: Yeah, your probably right.

Getting up with her things, Seth and Ryan looked at each other as to see where Summer is going.

Seth: Um….Summer sweetheart, where are you going?

Summer: Were going to go meet your new neighbor.

Seth: What!

Ryan: Right now?

Summer: Yes. Now get up and lets go before it gets to late.

Without one word, they both got up and all three exited the diner.

**At the Cooper residence: **

As the Cooper family settled down in the living room area, there was a knock at the door. Sure, no one knew them yet, so they figured it was neighbors welcoming them to the neighborhood.

Marissa: I'll get it!

Marissa stated as she got up and walked to the front door. Once she opened it, she was surprise to see the two boys she saw earlier. Only this time, there was a petite dark haired girl with them.

Summer: Hi. I'm Summer Roberts and this is Seth Cohen and Ryan Atwood and we would like to welcome you to the neighborhood. I don't stay in this neighborhood but seeing as you three are neighbors, it was only right to welcome you.

Marissa: Well, Thanks Summer, My name is Marissa Cooper and we moved from LA. I'm originally from Atlanta, Georgia but my dad and step-mom lived in LA.

Ryan sensed by the way she talked, she was not from California. With a hint of her southern accent along with the properness. He could tell she way different. As if Seth was reading his mind….

Seth: Yeah, we can tell from that southern accent.

Summer elbowed him in his side.

Ryan: Well, we wanted to know since you don't have any friends yet, if you would like to hang out with us?

Ryan stated as he looked her over. She was still wearing the clothes he saw her in earlier only this time he was up close rather than far away. As he was observing her, he took note that she had two more tattoos cute ones not, anything big on both of her wrist: a rose on one and a heart on the other one. As he looked up in her face, he became traumatized by those hazel, almond shape eyes and that one particular mole below her right eye. He look down a little farther and notice her perfect size breast, narrow hips, and long slender caramel legs that looked smooth to the touch. Feeling Ryan look her over, Marissa took the time to observe him as well. Still wearing the same thing from earlier in the day, Marissa took note of his chest and abs again looking a little farther down she looked down towards his crotch area. Feeling surprised by her actions, Marissa looked up to face Ryan taking note of those iced blue ocean-like eyes and suddenly feeling she couldn't look away.

Ryan feeling the same way, couldn't take his eyes off hers either. Being

startled by Julie, Marissa broke their trance and turned around and looked at her step-mom.

Julie: Well, who do have here?

Julie asked as she approached her front door to see three kids speaking with her step-daughter. Julie observed the three kids: one petite dark haired girl with dark brown eyes looking great in her outfit, the curly haired, lanky kid hugging the petite girl's waist and the sandy blonde, blue eyed kid with a nice upper boy looking over at Marissa. Julie sensed he was interested in her step-daughter and not a friendly way.

Marissa: Uh…Julie, this is Summer, Seth and this is Ryan. Seth and Ryan are our neighbors welcoming us to the neighborhood. Summer doesn't stay in this neighborhood but she is welcoming us also.

Julie: Well, thank you all for welcoming us. Jimmy, there are some kids welcoming us to the neighborhood. Come say hello.

Jimmy arrived at the door to say hello to the kids, introducing himself.

Marissa: Well, why don't you guys come in.

Ushering the kids in, Marissa showed them to the living room area to sit down.

Julie: So. Tell me about this neighbor, are there their in other kids in this neighborhood?

Seth: Uh…no it really isn't.

Ryan: There is no crime, and its pretty quiet.

Julie: Well, what about yourselves? What does your parents do?

Seth: Well, dad is a attorney, mom works for the well-known New Port group, with grandpa Caleb. And we all attend Harbor High School, the well-known private high school.

Summer: And my dad is a plastic surgeon.

Marissa: What grade are you guys in?

Ryan: Were in the tenth. What about you?

Marissa: The same.

Summer: Well, we better get going. Hey Marissa, if you want to hang out with us and go shopping tomorrow. Your welcome to come.

Julie: Oh, yes she'll love it.

Julie added looking over at Marissa who had a puzzled look on her face.

Marissa: Well, alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye.

Bye! They all said together. Looking back at Marissa one more time before he left, Ryan gave her a smile and exited the door. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, little did know, Marissa was thinking the same thing.

Summer: Well, she seems nice.

Summer stated as the three walked up the Cohen's driveway.

Ryan: Yeah, she is. He stated thinking about Marissa.

He couldn't get her out of his head. She was something different and he wanted to get to know her better. Know everything there is about her. She looked adventurous and a thrill-seeker and that was what intrigued him the most about her.

Seeing Ryan lost in his thoughts, Summer and Seth looked at each other noticing how Ryan looked at the mere mention of their new friend.

Seth: Well, I think someone is interested in her more than a friendly way.

Ryan: Whatever. I just think she's interesting that's all.

Seth/Summer: Yeah tell us anything.

Summer: Well guys, I love to stay here and talk about our new friend but, I got to go. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Seth/Ryan: Bye.

They said as they entered the house.

Later that night, Marissa lay awake in her new room. She couldn't believe the day she had. It started out bad because they moved from LA to this house and it ended up being pretty good because she became friends with three people who welcomed her and her family to this neighborhood. But one in particular, she couldn't help but think about constantly. She wanted to get to know him in EVERY way but, was she getting ahead of herself? Sure she shouldn't think about anything intimate with him yet but, she couldn't help herself. He was hot and she wanted to find that out for herself. She couldn't wait til tomorrow to try to get some alone time with Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Ryan woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe he was going to hang out with his new neighbor, Marissa. He thought if he played his cards right, maybe he could get some alone time with her or get the courage to ask her out. But who was he kidding, she probably didn't feel the same way about him. I mean sure they were different in appearances but, he hoped she didn't look at that sort of thing and only saw a person instead of color. But was he looking at it the same way? Sure he was nervous, even more nervous to ask her out but he wasn't sure if she'll actually go yet alone agree. Startled out his thoughts, Ryan heard a knock on the pool house door.

**Seth**: Hey man. Your not up yet?

He stated as he entered in the pool house.

**Ryan**: Hey, Seth. I'm just about to get ready.

He stated as he got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

**Seth**: Ryan my man, I know you can't wait to see Marissa. So are you thinking about putting the "Atwood" charm on her. See if that will woo her to you.

**Ryan**: No Seth, I just wanna start out as friends then, we'll see where it goes from there.

**Seth**: Okay, well that's a start.

Seth said sarcastically

**Seth**: Are you done yet?

**Ryan**: Yeah, I'm ready.

Seth: Good, cause Summer is on her way and you know how she likes to be on time, when it comes to shopping.

**Ryan**: Alright. Well lets go and grab some coffee.

Ryan stated as they both exited out of the pool house to the kitchen.

Once Summer arrived at the Cohen's, the three of them walked next door to Marissa's. Once Summer knocked on the door, they were invited in by Julie.

**Julie**: Hey guys! Come in, Marissa will be down in a minute. Marissa honey, your friends are here waiting for you!

Julie yelled upstairs.

**Marissa**: Ok, give me a moment. Hey Summer, could you come upstairs and help me right quick?

**Summer**: Ok, Coop. I'm coming.

Summer stated as she walked up the stairs. Ryan and Seth looked at each other smirking.

**Ryan/Seth**: Girls!!

**Julie**: Well, you guys are welcome to have a seat while you wait for the girls.

As they took a seat, Ryan was nervous about seeing Marissa. Sure he didn't have any control yesterday because, Summer was in charge but now, he didn't know what to do with himself.

**Meanwhile, upstairs:**

Summer was helping Marissa coordinate her outfit she picked out for today. Summer realized, Marissa liked a lot of halter tops and tube tops anything to show some skin, Summer thought.

**Marissa**: Hey Summer, can I ask you something?

**Summer**: Sure, Coop. What's your question?

**Marissa**: Well, I wanted to know, does Ryan have a girlfriend?

Summer knew where this was going.

**Summer**: Actually, no he doesn't.

**Marissa**: Why did you say it like that?

**Summer**: Oh! No reason. I mean he had them but I guessed he was looking for more in a relationship. So, his relationships never lasted passed three months. Hey, what's with the questions?

**Marissa**: Oh! No reason. Just asking.

She stated quickly. She didn't want Summer to know she was interested in Ryan. Little did she know, Summer had already picked up on that.

As they made their way downstairs, Ryan couldn't help himself as he saw Marissa walked down the stairs. She was wearing this white tube top shirt that fitted loosely at the bottom with a pair of denim Bermuda shorts and white flat shoes. Her black hair falling loosely around her caramel face but, she pulled her hair to the side as he notice she likes it that way. Ryan thought she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Once she got downstairs, Marissa could feel Ryan staring at her so, she turned to him and asked flirtatiously..

**Marissa**: You like?

**Ryan**: Uh…you look amazing.

**Marissa**: Why thank you.

**Seth**: So, if the "comment" game is over, should we get going?

**Summer**: Alright, you guys let's go. Seth is getting a little antsy.

As the four of them exited the Cooper residence, they all climbed in the Range Rover. Seth in the drivers seat, Summer in the passenger seat and Ryan and Marissa in the back seat. The drive to the mall was a little awkward because neither Ryan nor Marissa knew what to say to each other. Once they found a parking space, they all exited the car and headed to the mall.

**Summer**: So Coop, where would like to start your shopping?

**Marissa**: Oh. Why don't you lead the way.

**Summer**: Ok.

She stated as they entered a store. The three of them helped Marissa find things for her room to decorate it. In the mix of that, the girls decided to do a little shopping for themselves. The drive back to the Coopers residence was a little better than before. As they exited the car, to head to Marissa's house, Ryan grabbed Marissa by the hand to pull her to the side but by touching, Ryan and Marissa felt a spark between them and wondered where did that come from. Ryan had never felt anything like that and neither did Marissa. Once they came back from their thoughts and looked down at each others hands, Ryan was the first to say something.

**Ryan**: Um…would you like to hang out with me sometimes. We don't have to go anywhere, we could hang out at my house.

**Marissa**: Sure. That would be nice. When would you like to hang out?

**Ryan**: Um…later on today. I'll introduce you to my parents. Then we could hang out in the pool house.

**Marissa**: You stay in a pool house?

Laughing, Ryan stated….

**Ryan**: Yeah. It's a long story. I'll tell it to you later.

**Marissa**: Okay. Well, I'll see you later then. And thank you guys for helping me shop.

**Summer/Seth**: No problem.

**Marissa**: Bye you guys.

She stated as entered the house with her shopping bags.

**Seth**: So man, what did she say?

**Ryan**: She said okay.

**Seth**: About damn time. I thought for a minute you were going to chicken out.

**Summer**: Well, that's great Atwood. Now both of you can stop acting like your not interested in one another.

**Ryan**: What do you mean both of us. Are you saying that she's interested in me too?

**Summer**: Well, yeah…she is.

She stated bluntly. Ryan smiled thinking to himself now he really couldn't wait to see her tonight.


End file.
